La vida loca
by Aymar Wayne
Summary: Un Reality Show sobre las cosas que hacen dos locas amigas por descubrir lo que pasara en las historias sobre la otra con ayuda de Lineth...y las anfritionas estelares... ¡Aymar Wayne y Sakura Duqein! *hecho con SakuraZoe101 y mi hermana Lineth*


La vida loca (Reality Show)

-¡Hola amigos :D!, soy yo Aymar-*Vestida con un pantalón azul turquesa, blusa blanca de hombros caídos y unos convers negros* después de ella entra una chica pelirosa de ojos azules

-¡Y yo también! Su gran amiga y escritora… ¡Sakura-chan ;D!-*Vestida con un pantalón ajustado negro con agujeros, blusa roja escotada, chaleco largo tejido y unas botas negras de tacón*

-Como verán, en nuestras historias pueden salir… "Persecuciones"-dice Aymar haciendo expresión de suspenso y una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes le mete un zape-Auch -_- -*Aymar sobándose la cabeza*

-No me pudieron esperar ¬¬-*Vestida con falda roja de cuadros tableada, blusa negra con rayas rosas, sudadera blanca, calcetas altas también blancas y el pelo amarrado en una coleta alta con un moño blanco y un "pocki" en la boca*

-Lo siento…solo que-*Sakura nerviosa*-¡Fue Aymar la que lo decidió!-corre y se esconde detrás de uno de los camarógrafos

-¡Te dije que me esperaran!-*Lineth hecha una furia le mete otro zape*

-Mejor rolen el video de la pelea de los bebés mientras yo huyo-*Aymar presiona un botón y sale una pantalla y sale corriendo "Gay mente"*

**(Simbología)**

**(**Dentro del set de grabación**)**

_**Vídeo en la pantalla**_

_Sakura y Aymar paseando por el patio del instituto…_

_Sakura: Oye, si tu fueras Armin y tuvieras una hija como la llamarias? Y si tuvieras un hijo ? XD_

_Aymar: De hija seria, mmmm... Jocelyne y si fuera niño Derek o Alexander_

_Sakura: Gracias *-* ahora sabre como ponerles jijiji_

_Aymar: En que estas pensando Sakura traviesa *manos en jarras y pensativa* (¿?)_

_Sakura: *terror* nada nada! No es nada malo jeje, seria considerado algo bueno creo ... *huye gaymente* xD_

_Aymar: ¡No huyas!, lo descubriré tarde o temprano *apuntando con un dedo en su dirección de forma acusatoria*_

_Sakura: *se sienta en una esquina y juega con sus dedos* pues etto... Me esondere! *se mete bajo una cama* Nunca lograras saberlo muajaja_

_Aymar: Cuando publiques me enterare! *buscandola como loca*_

_Sakura:*Tiembla de miedo* No lograra encontrarme *se hace bolita* Aymar me asesinara cuando se entere de que va el nuevo fic xD_

_Aymar: *Se asoma bajo la cama* ¡Te encontré! ¿A que te refieres con nuevo fic? *Pensativa y sonrisa nervisa* [*pensamiento* Tengo un mal presentimiento o.O]_

_Sakura: *Tiembla* Em bueno... Te lo dire pero no me mates... Pense en escribir un fic de cuando... Pues todos tienen familia? XD *se pega a la esquina mas alejadas* M-me mataras?... Tendras un hijo! ...*musica de suspenso*_

_Aymar: U-Un hijo c-con A-Armin *Un poco en shock*?_

**(Fin del vídeo)**

-¡¿Qué?! , ¡¿Tan corto?!-*Lineth furiosa*

-Hora, tranquila moco-*Aymar alejándola con una escoba en la mano*

-Bueno…pues faltan algunas cosas, creo que lo más bueno viene más adelante XD-*Sakura con una cámara en la mano buscando una parte del vídeo*-¡Ya la encontré!-dijo Sakura lanzándole la cámara a el productor técnico

-El vídeo comenzara… ahora-*Director haciendo una señal*

**(Segunda parte)**

_Aymar: Tendrás gemelos, eso me lo dijo una bruja XD  
__Sakura: D: gemelos omg jajajjaa gran lio para mi pequeño Kentin se muere xDDD tendras que esperar, sera sorpresa :)_

_Aymar: __jajajaja, ya me lo imagino cargando a tres niños a la vez jajajajajaja_

_Sakura: __jajajja siii que locura . y si mejor te doy a ti los gemelos? no crees que por genetica te deberian tocar a ti? xD_

_Aymar: __*Se cae de espaldas* G-Geme-los, Gemelos..._

_Sakura: __imaginate, wow tendrias 2 pequeñas o dos pequeños, todos gamers jajjajaa corriendo de un lado a otro, yo creo que ahi si a Armin le da un ataque xD no crees?_

_Aymar: __Sí a el no le da el ataque, ami si me daría, sería una familia de puros "Gamers", eso si que seria loco  
Y tú con Kentin no te salvas, por que si tuvieras 2 hijas o 2 hijos a ti te daría el ataque cuando una niña te los quisiera quitar y a Kentin también_

_Sakura: __Imaginate D: todas mis hijas igual de celosas que yo?! Ni permitirian que me lleve a su padre y si son niños wow me muero, todos celosos en esta familia xD, Aun pienso que tendre *-* lo dejare en sorpresa la la la. Y para ti tambien quedara en sorpresa xD_

_Aymar: __Lo descubriré! *empieza a correr atrás de ella*_

**(Fin del vídeo)**

-No lo puedo creer¬¬-*Lineth con un balde con agua*

-Sí me hechas eso te ira mal-*Aymar amenazante mientras Sakura se muere de la risa*

-Bueno :)-*Lineth le tira el agua a Sakura*

-WAAAAAA!- *Sakura empapada*-¡Aymar!-*Sakura la ve furiosa*

-Eso me recuerda cuando el día de su cumpleaños a una amiga la moje mientras que otros la hueviaban-*Aymar pensativa*

-Ahora seré yo quien te persiga Ò.Ó-*Sakura con una escoba en la mano*

-WAAAAA! , es bruja… ¡Una bruja me persigue!- *Aymar huyendo gay mente*

-¡¿A quién le dices bruja?!-*Sakura persiguiéndola por todo el set

-Jajajajaja, esto saldrá más adelante…-*Lineth grabando todo*

-¡Los vemos luego!- *Aymar corriendo como loca*

-¡Si quieren aparecer en el próximo cap… solo hágannos lo saber… Y TÚ NO TE ESCAPARAS!- *Sakura viendo a Aymar escabullirse entre el público*

-Y no se olviden que también pueden dejar sus comentarios y se los responderemos… y no vendría mal si les quieren hacer retos a los personajes y si quieren también a nosotras… ¡Dejen sus reviews!- *Lineth sonriente comiéndose otro "pocki"*

-¡AUXILIO T_T!-*Aymar llorando cómicamente*

-¡No dejen que escape!-*Sakura con la escoba tratando de pegarle*

-Y si quieren podemos poner como terminara esta pelea luego… solo voten si en el próximo cap o más adelante jeje, ¡Adiós :D!-*Lineth tapando a las locas en su riña con una gotita tipo anime*


End file.
